


Stony Skin

by LeftestMostSock



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftestMostSock/pseuds/LeftestMostSock
Summary: There had only been one time where Draal had been rendered speechless by another before, and he had sworn to himself that it would be the only time ever. Unfortunately, the universe had other plans for him; surprisingly, in the form of a human.Unfortunately, again, he wasn’t the only one surprised either.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Quotev, but honestly this site has a better audience outside of my close circle of friends who are amazing and have supported me in everything.
> 
> I love you guys.
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoy!

I only took this job because I thought I would be watching movies more than working.

  
Wrong.

There was a reason that no one took the night shift here at Arcadia Theater, and now I knew. Do you know how many times I had to come into the middle of a movie to break up some horny teenagers trying to get it on in row 27? Why was it always row 27 anyway?

I mean, I have no room to talk, seeing as I myself am a teenager, and would probably have done the same thing if I hadn’t known how taxing and awful it is for employees. You know, if I had someone to have sex with in a movie theater.

Arcadia is a smaller town, which means that everyone knows everyone so all of the population knows who not to date. And that was just about every guy here, and most of the girls too. Finding someone to take to a dance who wasn’t someone you or your friend had previously done the dirty with was harder than I had fathomed. So it just made it 1000000x more awkward when you knew the teenagers in row 27. 

And grosser. 

But, it was a job, and I knew that I couldn’t help to get a better one anywhere around town even if I wanted one. I did get to raid the popcorn machine before leaving at midnight though, something about having it be fresh and warm for the next day. It was no wonder that they were in a bit of debt. 

I didn’t have a car, which sucked. I had to walk to my house after changing out of the theater uniform, gagging when I found the couple I caught tonight having a great time in the car. I considered sitting on the curb and spectating, but after a moment decided to head home instead so I could sleep the last few hours I could. I mean, I did wake up at 8 am, but it still doesn’t feel like enough sleep, although my parents demanded that I start my schoolwork before 8:30, and it took me some time to start up my computer and get all of my human basic needs met; aka coffee and maybe breakfast if I remembered.

So, in my parents’ eyes, why would I need a car if I wasn’t even driving to school? What do you mean you don’t feel safe walking home around midnight? You’ll be fine. Arcadia is safe!

Something roared in the alley in front of me.

Right Mom, right. Safe.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are about to be made that will change everything.

It was a good thing that I had popcorn, because what I was seeing was most certainly better than any movie.

The special effects were out of this world.

There was armor that glowed. There was a sword that glowed. Pretty much everything in this situation glowed, and that certainly didn’t help my short attention span. The sword clashed and slashed as if the person wielding it was crafting a dish worthy of a queen.

Or a troll.

That was a troll right?

He certainly looked like one; tall, large, with teeth poking out from his lower lip not quite like tusks, but sharp enough that it left no doubt that he could tear a man to shreds. I actually had a feeling that he had, seeing as something brown and dried was crusted on his teeth, looking almost the color of a rusted bicycle set out in the rain and left for the birds to perch on. 

And that boy in the armor blazing silver was battling him. 

I prayed that he would have a quick death. 

“ _Jim!_ ” 

There was another kid on this impromptu battlefield. This kid I easily recognized as Toby, as he lived in roughly the same neighborhood that I did, and sometimes woke up to the sound of him screaming at his friend… Jim.

It couldn’t be.

Toby screamed his friend’s name again as Jim ducked beneath the monster’s arm, barely missing the claws reaching to rip out his throat. The beast roared in frustration, arms moving to display the threat that he was.

I shoved a handful of popcorn in my mouth and contemplated my next move.

Toby seemed to be in roughly the same situation I was, except lacking the buttery goodness. Flailing his arms like a chicken and running around like the same animal lacking a head, Toby almost ran into the fray himself. 

I walked toward an alley that was in the direction of my home. I already had enough supernatural shit in my life and I did not need any more.

“ _Aaaaaaa!”_ And then the sound of armor hitting the wall of a building across from me reached my ears.

...I just couldn’t let him die now could I?

*sigh*

 

Curse me and my need to stick my nose in business that isn’t mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next you should get ready for some big things.
> 
> Like... changelings.


End file.
